Cathasach Una
Introduction Commander Cathasach Una (played by Matt Damon) is a joined Trill most known for his contributions to robotic engineering in the form of the ArthUna projects. Deceased in the current plots, a change of fortune allowed him to continue existing in the future where he attempts to establish himself as an entity away from the family foundations he has made with his first wife. Cathasach died in a tragic accident on Bajor in 2383 and his symbient was passed on to Faran Una. Family Information Immediate Family Born December 29, 2344, Cathasach was the youngest son between Sela Nora (2320) and Garnik Nora (2316). He has an older brother named Fing Nora (2340) and unnamed neices/nephews from his brother. When he was joined to the symbient Una at the age of 19, his name was changed to Una and his personally started to change. His relationship with his brother was not as close as it could've been with strong homophobic ties and his families elite status causing undo pressures on Cathasach when he was growing up. Children Mylee Mawiziki-Una Born September 27, 2378, Mylee Mawiziki-Una is the only child between Solange (2333 - 2379) and Adewale Mawziki (2330 - 2379). In 2379, both Mylee's parents were Mylee Mawiziki-UnaStarfleet and working in the Academy based out of Paris. During a routein shuttle training, there was an incident which caused two shuttles to crash, killing both her parents. A little over a month laster, she was adopted by Cathsach and Katal Una. Cathasach was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una came into the picture and is currently attempting to replace his former hosts duties as father. Becaise of her intuitive relationship with her adoptive father, Mylee was the first of the Una clan to recognize her 'father' in his new host body. In future plots, however, Mylee's father Cathasach never died. He is alive and well, with Mylee/Cathasach having the strong bond of all the children. Mylee and her mother Katal had always been distant, Mylee judging her mother for her odd behaviour. It wasn't until Katal attempted suicide in 2399 did the family open their eyes and change their attitudes in regards to Katal. Mylee is of African descent. Una-Koran Jatar Born December 26, 2379, Una-Koran Jatar is the only child between Kava (2337 - 2379) and Koran Azis (2332 - 2379). After years of working in the mines during the Cardassian Occupation, Kava and Azis's lungs and nervousystem were too far gone to be properly cured. Shortly after Jatar's conception, Azis died without knowing his wife was pregnant. Finally, due to the trauma of giving birth, Kava died leaving Jatar with no other living relatives. Hearing of the boys story, Katal Una and Cathasach Una adopted him into the family. Jatar is tenacious and one of the most confident of the Una clan, which he claims is from not being blood related to Katal. He has a decent relationship with both his parents. N'lani Una Born February 23, 2380, N'lani Una is the first biological child between Cathasach and Katal Una. While dating, Katal accidentally became pregnant with N'Lani when both parents forgot their injections. Her parents were married before she was born. N'lani is most like Katal of all the children, being more of a depressive diva. Hiding some of her own sexual past from her parents, Lani often posed as a lesbien to hide her relatoinship with close family friend Hayden Liu-Ioan. Lani's pregnancy and ultimate marriage to Hayden caused a rift for Lani and some of her family. Lauren Una Born April 07, 2381, Lauren Una is the eldest of twins between Cathasach and Katal Una. Lauren's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of proventitive injections. Lauren is the listener in the family and the most happy-go-lucky, despite her learning disability which makes learning Luke and Lauren Unamath/science difficult to understand, but the arts something that comes easily. Lauren is close with both her parents, but is often seen as a fluff-for-brains girl. Luke Una Born April 07, 2381, Luke Una is the youngest of twins and the family between Cathasach and Katal Una. Luke's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of proventitive injections. Luke is the shyest of the family and often teased that he doesn't live up to his father's womanizing ways. He, like his twin, has a learning disability but the opposite, in that he understands the math/sciences but is dyslexic when it comes to reading and the arts! He is the smarest of the family. Benjamin Wolfe-Una Born May 23, 2377, Benjamin Wolfe is the only child between Katal Una and Marcus Wolfe. Named after Benjamin Sisko and Isaac Hammond, Benjamin and Katal were also close to each other until she remarried. Jealous of his future siblings, a rift started between Benjamin and his family; as well as a series of disturptive behaviours. In future plots, he is currently estranged from them, refusing to speak with his mother or father. When Cathasach married Katal, Benjamin's name was changed, however the boy and step-father never got along well and when Benjamin was an adult removed the Una from his name. Personal Life Allysann Knight Serving together on DS9 for several years, Cathasach was originally the cause of Allysann Knight's miscarriage in 2374. Almost five years later, they met at the end of 2378 and became intimate acquainted when they both discovered they had like interests and family values. They were briefly engaged but when Cathasach started getting eyes for another woman and Bryce Wren came back on the scene, things got more complicated. The relationship was finally broken off when Allysann was assimilated by the borg, but since they have maintained a strong platonic relationship up to Cathasach's death in 2383. Katal Una Having known each other for some time because of service on Deep Space Nine, Cathasach and Katal Una reacquainted in 2378 on Earth. Having just moved after a divorce, Katal was a single mother with Benjamin. Cathasach was engaged to Allysann at the time, but upon Ally's assimilation, Katal and Cath got closer. Soon, in early 2379, Katal got pregnant and the couple decided to marry on August 23, 2379. They later adopted two more children, and had a set of twins making their family a family of eight! So many children so fast added an extra burden between them, as well as jealously and mistrust on both sides. During an incident in the engineering labs, Cathasach was trust into the future where he was engaged to Amity Ioan. She explained Katal had run off taking Benjamin with her and left the other children as his responsibity. Coming back from his event, Cath was more aware of problems between them; thefore when Katal was kidnapped he assumed she had run off and he filed for divorced. Once rescued, Katal was heartbroken to learn of the divorce, prompting her to sleep with Carill Savoi. Regretting the decision, she returned to Cathasach where the two remained as common-law but attempted to work things out. Moving to Bajor, they had managed a comfortable medium when Cathasach was killed in 2383. Amity Ioan Friends through Katal, Cathasach and Amity Ioan always maintained a flirtly and playful relationship that boardered on sexy moments. Having been intimate before through threesome, jealously errupted between Katal and Amity at one point when Katal no longer liked the two alone. In an alternate universe, Amity and Cathasach married after Katal left him and ran out with Benjamin. They maintained a friendship up until his death, however Amity often expresses guilt at letting Yintar get the better of her and dictate her relationships. She is now friends with the next Una host Faran Una. Starfleet Academy Starting the Academy at 17 years old, Cathasach joined in 2361 with a focus in Robotic Engineering. He continued on, graduating in 2364 with a Cadet Star. Military Service Going right into service on the USS Monte Carlo, Cathasach served on the ship from 2364 to 2373 before he was transferred to Deep Space Nine. Using his previous hosts knowledge to help him succeed, he was soon a Lt. Commander and teaching at the Academy in 2378. It was not until 2382 did he decide to relocate back to Bajor and accept a position in cooperation with the University of Bajor. He maintained a rank of Commander until he died. ArthUna Projects One of Cathasach's greatest acheivements was his work with fellow engineer Pierce MacArthur. In July os 2382, Cathasach and Pierce were able to construct the first positronic net in an android since Data. Creating A.R.I.E.L (an Artificial, Responsive, Intelligent, and Engineered Lifeform). An unexpected result of the highly constructed neural net was the android developing her own emotions. Soon enough, however, the project went ary and Ariel-1 had to be deactiveed. Before his death, Cathasach was continuing his work on an Ariel-2. Ensign: 2364 - 2368 Lt. JG: 2368 - 2373 Lieutenant: 2373 - 2376 Lt. Commander: 2376 - 2380 Resigned: 2380 - 2381 Commander: 2381 - 2383 Commendations Cadet Star: Given to a graduating cadet who has completed training with great skill and ability. Daystrome Engineering Pin: Award presented to a officer who has made a contribution to the field of engineering using existing technology in an innovative way. Dominion War Ribbon: Given to officers who served in confrontations during the Dominion War. Una Symbient 1. Dulias Una 2. Altair Una 3. Nort Una 4. Woza Una 5. Tu Una 6. Cinse Una 7. Tailha Una 8. Maing Una 9. Xanti Una 10. Cathasach Una 11. Faran Una